fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyx (God Genesis)
Summary Nox is the Primordial Goddess of the night. She was born from the primordial Chaos itself. Nyx married Erebus, the God of darkness. Nyx and Erebus produced Hemera (Day) and Aither (Light). Hemera is Nyx’s opposite. Nyx brought the dark veil over the night, while Hemera chased the dark mists away each morning. Interestingly so, Nyx was able to create her own dark spirits including Fates, Sleep, Death, Strife, and Pain. More of Nyx’s children include, Geras, Moros, Nemesis, the Keres, and the Oneir. Nyx spends majority of her time sleeping. She get's woken up by powerful clashes that take place between gods and angels. Because God is the source of most, she despises her because she affects her ability to sleep. Nyx lives in a secret pit of darkness that no one knows about. Nyx was finally found and was confronted by zeus when Artemis had became a threat far too powerful for anyone to handle but the Primordials. Nyx has denied his request, and once again went back to sleep. Divinity Level Nyx has a divinity level of 3,200,000,000. Personal Statistics Likes: Sleeping, sex, darkness, peace, quiet Dislikes: Conversations, loud noises, fights, being asked favors, strife makers, being woken up Eye Color: White Hair Color: White Hobbies: Sleeping, having sex Appearance See picture Personality Nyx is a very anti social goddess. She spends most of her time sleeping in pits of darkness, as such she hates when people wake her up to start conversations. Nyx can be really rude and grumpy whenever someone wakes her up and asks for favors. She roasted zeus and denied his plea for help whenever he came. Nyx also loves sex because after she is done, she feels sleepy afterward. Whenever she is unable to sleep, she finds a demon, angel, god, or even a mortal to have sex with so she can go to sleep. She enjoys the pleasures of it, but mainly does it for the sleepy feeling she gets. Nyx speaks with a very powerful tone. Her voice is very overpowering to hear even to gods. Due to her lack of social interaction, she speaks different than most. She has a habit of dragging out her words. Nyx does not like evil beings as they are the ones that wake her up most of the time. As such she despises God more than most. Nyx on rare occasions does not spend her time sleeping. Nyx is a very lazy goddess, often not wanting to help with anything even if she is fully awake. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Nyx/Nox Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable Classification: Primordial Goddess of the night, Divine Class deity Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mentifery (Being an primordial, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality), Life Manipulation (Nyx has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Elemental Manipulation (She has complete control over elements), Flight, Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Nyx can control the mind of others to whatever extent), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3, and 8. The concept of darkness and night), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Being a primordial, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes against the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe or multiverse she is currently in), Acausality (Type 2. Impossible to make any changes to the past or future and effect her at all as she only exists in one setting) Regeneration (High-Godly), Can kill immortals Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Equal to Azura) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to God) Lifting Strength: Universal (Comparable to God) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ (Comparable to God) Durability: Multiverse level+ (Superior to God) Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Far superior to gods, angels, and demons. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blackout Crush: Nyx creates an entire dimension made of pure darkness and traps the target inside. She then closes her palm, and the dimension shrinks to a 1-D size and crushes whatever was inside. Enchant: Nyx covers and opponents attacks in darkness, and she now has control over it and it becomes hers. It also becomes stronger under her control. Dark Rain: Nyx snaps her fingers, and dark rains rains down from a dimension portal. Whatever comes in contact with the rain get's incinerated instantly. Portal Massacre: Nyx forms four portals around the target. From right, left, above, and below. A strong gravitation force pulls everything in front of the portals. The target get's completely disfigured by the strong force. Night: Nyx turns reality completely dark to where only she can see what's going on. Nyx becomes omnipresent with the entire darkness. Ocean of Darkness: Nyx crosses her arms and forms an ocean around the user. This ocean washes away their immortality and life force. Night Ravens: Nyx summons ravens that heal all of her damage taken. Night Barrier: Nyx forms a barrier of night/darkness. This barrier absorb all ranged attacks. Primordial Night: Nyx forms a ball of darkness in her hands, she then fires it at the target and an explosion of darkness erases all it came in contact with. Overshadow: Nyx becomes the opponent's shadow and travels with them wherever they go. She can attack them while being intangible on a beyond conceptual level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Primordials Category:Tier 1